Three Is Madness
by majorslashsquad
Summary: When Jon unwittingly finds himself trapped in an odd relationship with his friends, is this the beginning of something beautiful, or is there something more sinister going on? Rating for a reason, don't like slash, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Shield slash time! Everyone else is doing it, so I figured, what the hell? As per usual, this is strictly fiction, and what these guys do outside the ring is absolutely none of my business. So, without further ado:

Sitting on the bed, he felt numb inside. What the hell had just happened? His mind clawed for an explanation as to what had just happened. All he knew was that he was sure of was that 1.) he was sexually frustrated as hell, and 2.) he was pretty sure the other two Shield members hated him.

If you were to ask Jon how it all started, there was no way he could put his finger on it. It had all started so nicely between himself, Joe, and Colby. They tagged together. They grew stronger together. They traveled, ate, roomed, hung out, and watched movies together. They grew close, then closer, and then closer still. In hindsight, it was only a matter of time before someone fell in love. There was no denying that Joe was beautiful. He certainly noticed. He just hoped that no one had noticed. There was no such luck.

One lazy afternoon as Jon found himself laying next to Joe on a hotel bed, he rolled over just the right time to face the other man and their noses were practically touching. Joe moved forward and closed the gap between them, and their lips met, gently at first. Before Jon knew what had hit him, he was on his back with Joe's tongue plundering his mouth, and hands roving over his body. A moment of clarity washed over him, and he tried to push the other man off of him, only half succeeding, as he was still straddling his hips.

"We can't do this," he gasped, trying and failing to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"Sure, we can," Joe purred as he cupped Jon's face with one hand and he kissed his forehead. He laughed as Jon's face flushed just a little more. "Besides, it doesn't feel like you want to stop at all." He accentuated his point by jutting his hips forward, rubbing his pelvic area against his struggling team mate. The feeling sent jolts of electricity through his spine, and he couldn't stop the whimper from leaving his lips. He forced his mind to focus through the fog of lust that was surrounding him.

"Colby will be back any minute," he said shakily, struggling to sound convincing. "Do you really want him to see us like this?"

"He won't be back for a couple of hours." Joe's eyes sparkled with amusement, and he let his hands wander over Jon's chest. "I see the way you look at me. You want this, don't you?" Lips sealed on the pulse point of his neck, and the involuntary gasp was answer enough. "Let's have a little fun."

They spent the next two hours exploring, touching, kissing, and devouring each others bodies. By the time Colby had come back ( sometime in the evening), Jon could have sworn he and Joe exchanged looks that were less than innocent, but he let those thoughts leave his mind as quickly as they appeared.

The next few weeks came and went as a blur for Jon. Joe had went on acting as if nothing had happened between them that night, but he found himself wanting more. He hated himself for the desires that coursed through him during the day and the dreams at night. However he was powerless to stop any of it. It got to the point where he knew when to walk by the other man in the locker room just to get a view of him undressed. This went on until one night during a European tour.

It was after a show, and he had finished showering in his hotel room. Joe was out with other members of the roster, and wasn't going to be back for a while. He lay on the bed listening to music on his MP3 player with nothing more than a towel around his waist. He was absorbed in the music to the point that he didn't feel the bed dip. He didn't realize something was up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in shock and looked up only to see Colby looking down at him concerned and holding some DVD s.

"Are you OK, Jon?" he asked. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie. Joe isn't going to be back for a while, and I'm not feeling all that tired-"

"Yeah, that's fine," Jon said after getting his senses back.

"Are you alright, really?" Colby asked. "You've been kind of withdrawn lately. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Of course I can talk to you," Jon said. "I've just been kind of tired lately with all the traveling. Hold on, I just want to change out of this towel." He got up only noticing then that the younger man's hand was still lingering on his shoulder. The gesture caused a shiver to run through his body, but Colby had thankfully not noticed. He cursed himself silently as he threw on a pair of lounge pants and sat back on the bed.

Half way through the movie he felt an arm go around his shoulder, but after the feelings that plagued him after his incident with Joe, he welcomed the contact and found it somewhat comforting. A part of him wanted to lean into the touch, but he decided against it. He tried to focus what was going on on the screen, but the arm started to rub soothing circles on his back, and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Um, Colby?" he laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"You seem a little tense," his friend observed. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, rea-really." The arm settled on his waist and fingers were kneading into his side. It felt good, but he had no idea what to do. One team mate randomly seducing him was one thing, but the other doing the same thing? Or so it seemed, judging by the kiss that had just landed on his pulse point. Wait. Where the fuck did that come from?

"What are you doing?" Jon was now scrambled to get up, but the arm on his waist stopped his efforts. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Relax, Jon," Colby said smoothly. "It's obvious there is chemistry here, and no one has to know." He gazed lovingly into his friend's eyes and leaned in to capture his lips. After a moment of resistance, Jon sighed and gave in. The kiss was slow and sweet, much like the first kiss he shared earlier with his other team mate. The thought should have been troubling to him, but against his better judgment, he found himself melting into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped to catch their breaths. Colby pulled Jon in a soft embrace and the older man merely sighed and rested his head on his companion's shoulder.

"Are you seeing anyone?" The question was unexpected. Was Jon seeing anyone? It had been weeks and Joe hadn't really said anything to him, so he guessed that was just a one time thing.

"No, I'm not with anyone," he replied, grateful that Colby couldn't see the confused expression on his face.

"Do you want to?" The warm breath tickling his ear was sending shivers through his body. There was no denying the bare chest rubbing against his own felt amazing. He craved the feeling of being held so badly, he couldn't deny it any longer.

"I think I'd like that," he said as he pulled back and gave his new lover a shy smile. The next kiss was hotter and more confident, and Jon found himself opening his mouth to an invading tongue. They rolled around on the bed, and soon his pants and Colby's boxer shorts were on the foot of the bed leaving every inch of their skin visible. Legs interlocked, they slid their hardened members together as lips remained fused.

Jon moaned loudly and allowed his hands to roam down Colby's back stopping to grab his ass and press there groins harder together.

"Fuck, that feels incredible," the two-toned man gasped. He nipped at Jon's ear, and Jon felt like he was close to climaxing, and the world started spinning, and-

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Jon's body felt as if had been dunked in ice. He didn't dare to look up at the outraged intruder. He was in trouble.

A/N: So, what do you think? Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what to say. He had managed to untangle himself from the younger man in his arms, and was trying desperately to cover himself up. After struggling for a moment, he had managed to grab his pants and pull them on. He didn't notice the silent communication between the other two men in the room. He also didn't notice when they both moved to the bathroom to talk privately until he heard Colby's voice raise enough to be heard through the door. Not that he could make out actual words.

So there he sat. He was sure that Joe was going to spill everything, and that he was going to get his ass kicked. Why the fuck did he have to pick the absolute worst times to think with his dick? As much as he felt for both of his friends, he knew that being with both of them would be impossible. Wait, why the hell was he thinking something like that? He shouldn't even want something like that, right? Relationships are for two people only, right?

He snapped himself out of his thoughts when Colby sat on the bed next to him and placed an arm around his waist. He pulled the other man close, and Jon waited for the slap that had to be coming. He closed his eyes and waited. A full two minutes passed, but nothing happened.

"Jon." He felt a kiss on his cheek, and he opened his eyes. "Look, I know that was weird, but it's OK. I talked to him, and he was just surprised. Said something like he didn't think you had it in you." Jon cringed on the inside. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. But, on the other hand, the larger man never really bothered to try anything after their first time together. Maybe it was just a one time thing, and he really didn't care what he did.

"Anyway, he said the party was cut short. Something about Orton and Cena fighting over some dumb shit. The party kind of died after that. But, he offered to stay somewhere else for the night, so here we are." Jon took a moment to sort out the information in his head.

"That was awkward as fuck," he finally managed to mumble. He looked up at Colby and smiled. The smile was returned, and after a moment they burst out laughing. Jon stretched out on the bed feeling a huge wave of relief flow over him. He felt his younger companion stretch out next to him and lay his head on his chest. The weight and warmth of on top of him was soothing to his troubled mind. They spent the next half hour talking about the upcoming events, coworkers, and whatever else came to their minds. Eventually they drifted off to sleep.

The next couple of weeks came and went without too much drama. There was the usual shit that came with being in close quarters with the same people all the time. The rumor mill hummed with the usual gossip about shit from dating statuses, to story line pushes, to who was arguing with whom. He and Colby were still dancing around each other, but nothing intense had happened between them since that night; an occasional soft kiss was as far as it went. And they were never in front of Joe, or anyone else for that matter. They were stolen in the brief moments they were alone, like in the locker room or rental car.

Once they were stateside, things got slightly complicated. Jon found himself wanting to spend more time with Colby, but despite what had happened, and the seemingly mutual feelings, there always seemed a reason to stay away from each other. Then at the same time, Joe was suddenly coming up with every excuse he could think of to be within reach. With each passing day, Jon found himself more confused and frustrated. Just what the hell was going on between himself and his friend and sort-of-lover?

Then one night, he was in Florida on a rare day off. Joe had come across some new cross fit workout, and he wanted to try it with Jon. Although he wasn't sure he liked being alone with the other man, he rationalized that they still had to work together, so he agreed.

That evening after found them in the back yard of Joe's house. They were lounging and drinking a couple of beers. The sky was clear, and the sun was just about to set in the horizon. Jon took a sip of his drink, lost in thought. The air suddenly became chilly, and he shivered as he was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of gym shorts. He felt a warm body sit right next to him.

"So, what is going op between you and Colby?" Joe finally asked. His sudden forwardness unnerved Jon. He felt the same unease he experienced when they had their encounter all that time before. And it didn't help that he had a concrete answer.

"I have no idea what's up with him," he replied after a pause to gather his thoughts. "Ever since we got back, he's been almost avoiding me."

"Oh?" Joe frowned, seeming to try and make sense of the information he had just been given.

"Yeah, it's been really strange between us." A thought occurred to Jon. "Did you tell him about what happened between us?"

"What? Oh, that." Joe shook his head. "I didn't say anything to him about that. He doesn't need to know, right? It was just a one time thing between you and me."

"Yeah, exactly," Jon said with a smile. "I mean, you were there, I was there, and we both wanted to do something. There's no need to make it any more than that, right?"

"Not if we don't want it to," Joe nodded in agreement. Then he moved just a little closer to Jon and placed a hand on his knee. "But something tells me you want to make it more. Do you?"

This was proving to be too much.

"Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jon stood up and started to walk away. " What the hell is it with the two of you, anyway? First you and I have sex, then you don't say a word to me after the fact! Then Colby comes on to me. Then we sort of dated for two weeks. Now he doesn't want me, and you want me too?" He found himself becoming agitated. "What the fuck is going on in your guys' heads?" He shook his head as he tried to get his thoughts straight.

Joe stood up and walked up the Jon. "I know that this is going to sound kind of harsh, but at first, all I was interested in was the sex." He paused for a moment waiting for a reaction, but he got none, so he moved on. "When I saw you with Colby, I felt something I couldn't place my finger on. I wasn't angry. I wasn't jealous. I was, well, curious."

"Curious?

"Yes. It never occurred to me that you two had ever been attracted to each other. But seeing you two together was pretty sexy. It got me thinking about some things."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Jon felt his cheeks redden. A small voice in his head was screaming at him to run, but another part of him was intrigued by what was happening.

"What if the three of us had a little, ah, arrangement?"

"What kind of arrangement?" Jon asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion he knew where this was going, but he had to hear it from the other man's lips.

"Come on, we're all adults here. You know exactly where I'm going with this. You have feelings for the both of us. Don't even bother to deny it; I can see it all the time. There's nothing wrong with what you are feeling. And we both feel something for you, so why can't we all have a little fun?"

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Joe wanted him. He was willing to share him with another man. He wanted to share him with another man, one that if he was honest with himself, he wanted just as much. He subconsciously pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but the sting between his thumb and pointer finger proved he was very much awake.

He felt a pair of arms cautiously wrap around him. "There are better ways of making sure you're not dreaming," Joe whispered in his ear." Slowly, he turned around and sank deeper in the embrace. He found himself face to face with the man that haunted his dreams, except this time he was ready. He leaned in and kissed his lips roughly, moaning at the taste he had longed for.

The next thing he knew, they were in the house, making their way to the bed room. Clothes were shed, and they explored each others bodies over the course of hours. Jon found himself on his back, crying out in ecstasy as the large Samoan plunged into him. He was the perfect combination of passion and tenderness, bringing him to levels of pleasure he didn't think were possible in this plane of existence. He finally reached climax, and it felt like his entire body throbbed with pleasure as he released between their bodies. The rhythmic throbbing of his channel proved to be Joe's undoing and he came deep in his body with a low moan.

They lay perfectly still for a while, catching their breaths and basking in the feel of their bodies being intertwined. Eventually, they broke apart and Joe disappeared for a moment coming back with a damp towel. After cleaning both of them off, he slid in bed and Jon found himself drifting in the deepest slumber possible. So deep he didn't hear the text Joe got.

_Did it work?

_Don't worry. He's putty in our hands.

_Are you sure this is right? I mean, we really are fucking with him, here.

_Picking a weird time to grow a conscience, aren't you? Besides, it's for the good of all three of us. Remember that.

_You're right. Anyway, see you Sunday night.

_See you then.

He looked down at the younger man sleeping in his arms. He looked so innocent in his sleep. A small, serene smile graced his lips. Joe settled down and pulled Jon on his chest. Staring at the ceiling his last thought before drifting off was he hoped to God this didn't blow up in his face.

A/N: What do you guys think? Reviews are candy, and I have a sweet tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Colby paced back and forth in the Shield's hotel room after Raw ended as he went over the things he wanted to say to Jon. He wanted for tonight to go perfectly. This was, after all, the first night he would have to acknowledge that Jon was with both him and Joe.

He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. He had felt attracted to Jon for quite some time.

It had started when they were both still in the Indies, but he never had the balls to approach the other man. When they moved on to FCW, they had become friends, but nothing happened between them outside of an occasional hug or kiss on the forehead. But here he was now, in the WWE with the guy he wanted throwing himself at him. He smiled at the thought.

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of is thoughts, and the object of his affection walked in. Jon dropped his bags on the side of one of the beds and regarded Colby with a shy smile.

"Hi," he said. Although the smile still stayed on his face, his voice was timid. It was a strange contrast from his usual loud and cocky self. "Joe said he had talked to you, right?"

"Yeah," Colby replied in a reassuring tone. "We're all on the same page, don't worry." He noted that Jon let out a sigh of relief and blushed afterward, as if he wasn't aware he was holding his breathe to begin with. He walked to the other man and embraced him gently. "It's alright, Jon. Really. I kind of noticed you had feelings for the both of us, and after Joe walked in on us, we had a long talk. One thing led to another, and we decided that if you were OK with it-"

"Why did you wait so long," Jon muttered. He had rested his head on Colby's shoulder as he listened to the story. "I thought you were angry with me for so long. I thought that Joe was going to tell you that we slept together, and you thought I was just this easy asshole," his voice cracked as all his insecurities bubbled to the surface. "I thought you would hate me."

Colby shut his eyes guiltily, but he forced himself to stick to the plan. They were not going to lose Jon to that fucker, not on his watch. "You are not easy, Jon. You just happen to be attracted to two guys. And I'm OK with that." He pulled back and looked Jon in the eyes. "We didn't know how you would feel about being with us both. There really isn't a right way to bring that up, you know? Then there was that cross fit event in Florida, so we figured that could be the ice breaker. We didn't mean to scare you like that. But I love you, and I want you to be happy. If that means Joe is in the picture, so be it." Oh, well. It wasn't truth, but it was enough to make him sleep a little better.

Jon leaned in and captured Colby's lips in a tender kiss. The kiss slowly deepened, and they both moaned as their tongues gently slid against each other in Jon's mouth. It seemed that his companion had finally relaxed and accepted that this was OK. Eventually they had to pull back to get oxygen back into their lungs.

"I love the two of you, so much," Jon breathed. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair with such tender affection, Colby couldn't help but smile. After another quiet moment, they broke apart to use the bathroom and get ready for bed. They were both exhausted. They had changed into their sleep clothes when Joe finally made his way to the room.

"That was a great show tonight," he said as he started to undress. He smirked when he saw the hungry look in Jon's eyes when he saw the older man's torso. Jon saw this and blushed for what felt like the 100th time that night."Don't be so shy, baby boy."

Joe walked to Jon and captured his lips in a short but sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around him. Jon seemed to squirm uncomfortably for a moment before resting his head and closing his eyes. Colby shot Joe a warning look, knowing how Jon was still feeling bashful about what was going on between them. Joe smiled sheepishly and released Jon from the embrace.

"I love you," he murmured softly, as he took Jon's hand and kissed it. He then turned and went in the bathroom. Colby smiled at Jon gently.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, babe?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice," Jon replied. He pulled back the sheets on the bed away from the door and slid in. Colby slid in on the other side, and the two met in the middle of the bed, their bodies intertwining. Colby rested his head on the older man's chest and sighed contentedly. He loved the feel of the other man's arms around him.

Joe got out of the bathroom in time to see the two leaning in and kissing each other leisurely. A sly smile appeared on his face. This was a sight he knew he could get used to. And now that he had Jon exactly where he needed him, there was nothing to stop him from getting exactly what he wanted. With that thought, he slid into the other bed in the room, watching his boys gently making love. He drifted off slowly to their moans and gasps. Oh, yes. He was going to get used to this easily.

A/N: Thought I would throw out a small update. Sorry it took so long, but I have had computer/muse problems. When it rains, it pours, naw mean? Anyway, I am working on this story, and I'll most likely throw out some one shots here and there. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon walked through the halls of the arena they were in for Smackdown with a smile on his face. He didn't have a huge part of this show, so he was hanging out backstage with the other wrestlers. He loved the direction his storyline was going for him and his team.

Things were going smoothly for the three men as they continued to take over the WWE. According to creative they were on the verge of becoming faces and taking on the Authority, and they couldn't wait. While Joe and Colby lost their tag team titles, Jon held on to his US title, and he was loving every single moment of it. He couldn't believe he was finally living the dream he had when he was a teenager. He was working for the greatest wrestling companies of all time. He had thousands of adoring and slightly left of center fans. And he had two of the most desirable men as his lovers backstage. He felt as I nothing could destroy the high he was on.

Then little things started to happen. At first, it seemed like isolated incidents. A diva would innocently flirt with him, or a superstar would look at him the wrong way. All of a sudden, Colby and/or Joe would be by his side in a nanosecond glaring the unfortunate person until they backed off and went about their business. Even Cody wasn't safe at one point, and he and Ted were practically married. He told Colby off after that moment; there was no need to snap like that, after all.

He could have sworn he had heard Joe threatening some member of creative who had come up with a way to break up the Shield early. He laughed to himself at the thought. There was no way their little group was going anywhere for a while, especially with groups like the Wyatts running around. And even when they did, he knew it wouldn't have affected what they had now. They both cared about him too much to let things in the storyline get in the way of what they had. So, why all the drama?

Then there was the small matter of Phil Brooks. The man didn't seem to know when to give up. He hadn't bothered to tell the others about the straight edge superstar, considering what they did to the other people trying to get his attention on a weekly basis. And really, he was so sweet. He had a habit of leaving flowers on his gym bag, going out of his way of kissing his cheek in the hallways, and telling him he had looked good out in the ring, even when he knew he looked terrible. It had gone on since before they started out on the Raw roster.

A movement out of the corner of his eye startled him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes when he heard Phil laughing affectionately at him.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's only me." Phil hugged the younger man from behind and kissed shoulder gently. They took a few minutes to catch up on what was going on in the world since they had last spoken.

"I miss these little talks we have," Phil mused after a brief pause between topics. He sighed as he rested his head on Jon's shoulder.

"You know the others don't like it when people do that," Jon said in a mock serious tone as he pulled away. "If they saw what you kissing me-"

"Where are they, anyway?" Phil asked. He looked down the hall cautiously. "You guys are usually fused at the hip these days."

"They are talking to Stephanie, I think," Jon replied. "I am allowed to walk around on my own. They just get a little protective. You wouldn't believe the shit I have heard from people since it's gotten out about what we have going on. Not like it's anyone's business, but what are you going to do It's a good thing we have been able to keep this off the internet." He shook his head in disgust. God, how he hated the internet. "But, still, they worry about me, and they don't like it when other people hit on me."

"They need to calm the fuck down," Phil joked. "The way they don't care about sharing you and that they treat you like royalty, how would you leave something sweet like that, anyway?" He was smiling, but Jon heard a sad note in his voice. His face softened, and he gave Phil a compassionate look.

"You're a great guy, Phil," Jon said, pulling the other man in a small hug. "You'll find someone. How's April doing these days? I heard she's still up for seeing where a relationship would go with you."

Phil winced on the inside. As much as he loved the brief contact with the man in his arms, he wished that Jon would see that they were what the other needed. He could take such good care of him, and he knew that the younger man was just what he was looking for in a lover.

"She is a wonderful girl," he pretended to muse as he tilted his head. He would play along for now.

"That's the spirit," Jon laughed as he clapped Phil on the shoulder and gave him a peck on the lips. "Go get some, baby!"

"Hey Jon, Joe and I were thinking since we really don't have to stick around," Colby was suddenly approaching from a door to the left of where the men were standing. He noticed Phil, and his smile dropped for a split second. "Oh, hi."

"What's up there, Barbie?" Phil threw out congenially. He secretly couldn't stand the kid, but Jon loved him, so there was nothing he could really do. For now, anyway.

"Aren't you funny, Brooks?" the younger man quipped as he raised an eyebrow. Jon shook his head and laughed at his expense. "Anyway, Joe was thinking we could go to the hotel room for some alone time if you're up for it. It's been a while since all three of us had some quality time."

"That's true," Jon said shyly. He felt his cheeks flush, remembering the last time all three of them spent the evening together. Normally the nights would find him curled up with one of the two, but once in a while, all three men would end up sharing one queen sized bed. It was somewhat of a tight squeeze, but it was worth it. Their schedules were not allowing for things like that to happen too much, so they had to enjoy the opportunity when it came their way. He jumped slightly when he heard Phil clear his throat.

"Well, it looks like you three are going to be busy," he said lightly. "I think I'll leave you guys at it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He dropped a wink and headed towards his locker room. Jon watched him leave and turned back to his lover.

"Do you guys have to do that?" he asked in an exasperated tone. "You guys act as if I'm going to run off with the first person that talks to me for more than ten minutes."

"It's not you we don't trust," Colby shot back. "It's the other assholes around here."

"Phil isn't one of those guys," Jon insisted. "We have been hanging out for a while, and I consider him a friend. He never judged me about my past, and he has been really supportive of me." Jon smiled in the direction Phil had just walked smiling nostalgically. "So, just back off him, OK?"

"You know that we would never do anything to hurt you," Colby said as he took Jon's hand. "I'll try not to freak out when you are around other people. I know that you would never betray us." He leaned in and kissed Jon briefly, loving the smile he bought to his older lover's lips. "Now let's get the hell out of here and have some fun. Does room service and a movie sound good?"

"I thought you would never ask," Jon said as they headed off to find Joe. He looked forward to the rest of the night, but it didn't stop the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He was wondering if it had something to do with Stephanie. He would have to ask them later tonight when they were alone.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't believe this shit. After all that they had been through, this was popping up and slapping him in the face. Joe stood holding his tablet, the grip he was using threatening to break the damn thing. Not that he cared, anyway. The image that caught his attention on Twitter made him forget anything else. Oh, how he hated surprises. He sat in the hotel room with Jon changing in the bathroom, and Colby on the phone ordering some room service. He was going to kill that fucking punk when he had the chance.

"Hey, Joe, were you thinking an action flick, or something completely mindless for some background noise?" he heard Jon saying in regards to the movie option. He felt the bed shift as he sat next to him on the bed. The smaller man rested his head on Joe's shoulder and rubbed his back gently. A look of concern graced his face.

"If you spend too much time on those sites, you're just going to give yourself a headache," he said lightly, hoping to get Joe to loosen up. It wasn't every night all three of them spent time together, and he didn't want it compromised by any distractions.

Joe shot him a cold sideways glance, but his face softened when he saw the way Jon was watching him, and he put the tablet on the nightstand. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he remarked. He gave a proper smile to put Jon at ease, although he couldn't help but keep an eye on the device throughout the next hour while the food arrived and they had settled to watching Billy Madison. Jon nestled in his arms with his head resting against his chest. He was only half paying attention to the screen, mostly focused on hand that was absently stroking his arm.

Colby lay at the other side of Jon curled around the larger man's frame resting his head on his shoulder. He seemed content in the moment as he smiled indulgently at the other men in the room. It wasn't often that the three spent the evening in this sort of arrangement, all mostly preferring a one on one session between Jon and whichever he chose to spend the evening with. But once in a while, they had an adventurous encounter which were fun as hell.

This is how it always started; the three men lounging in an intimate embrace. Then a hand would move lower on Jon's body and innocently graze over a more sensitive spot (both men knew exactly where to touch.) Then Jon would respond by squirming pleasurably towards said hand and with a little shift in his body, and with a few small movements, he would move around and kiss the person who initiated the contact.

Jon leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Colby's head and nuzzled behind the smaller man's ear. Colby sighed sweetly and leaned into the contact. Strong hands massaged his arms and moved to his torso, coaxing him to relax further into the embrace of his lover. He was so lost in the sensations, he didn't notice his shirt being removed until he felt the draft of the room hitting his body. He looked up through long lashes as Jon gave him a sly smile.

Joe watched on fondly as the other men kissed. He always enjoyed seeing the two intertwined, but soon, he could no longer sit back and observe. First off, Jon's clothes just had to go. He pulled him back from Colby and reached for the bottom of his shirt. Once that bit of clothing was gone, he moved to the pants. Jon lifted his hips and allowed him to pull down the article of clothing. Left only in his boxer briefs, he rolled on his back and stretched seductively.

"See something you like?" he purred.

Joe's response was a low growl as he captured his lover's lips in a hot kiss. At the same time, Colby's hand rubbed over Jon's rapidly hardening sex. The resulting gasp that escaped Jon's mouth allowed it to be plundered by his larger lover's experienced tongue. The actions of both men were overloading his senses, and he felt as if he was going to burst.

The kiss was broken off, and Joe wasted no time attacking Jon's throat. Colby finally removed Jon's last bit of clothing, and then proceeded to take off the remainder of his own clothes. He pressed himself fully against Jon and wrapped his arms around him from behind. His fingers rubbed up and down Jon's chest until he finally settled on the sensitive nipples, drawing out a loud moan from the Ohio native.

"Guys," he gasped. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"But we've barely started yet," Colby teased, his eyes sparkling. He hesitantly pulled back from the other two and let Jon roll over and face him. "Do we really get you going that much?"

"Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me," Jon mewed. A low rumbling laugh and the sound of Joe's clothing joining the pile at the foot of the bed was the reply. He felt the older man pull him into his arms and the already solid erection rubbing his ass.

"I think we have a good idea. But what do you want tonight?" The words were barely a whisper in his ear, and it was making him harder than he thought was possible. His request was nothing more than a jumble of sounds. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"Want-you-in-me-while-" he trailed off in a moan.

"While what, baby?" Colby chimed in. His eyes flashed with lust, and he couldn't keep take is eyes off the man in front of him. "We can't make it happen unless you ask."

"Ah, fuck I want you to suck me off!" Jon ground out. A pause followed his desperate request. He looked down and flushed deeper than he already was. He only hoped that the request wasn't too much for them. The low groan that he heard behind him took away that fear.

"Fuck, that's hot," the two toned man breathed before he captured Jon's lips one more time before getting off the bed. He went to his bag and got a small tube of lube. He handed it to Joe and rolled Jon on his stomach. He rubbed soothing circles on Jon's lower back as a finger slowly entered him. One finger became two, and after a few minutes of scissoring, they were removed. Jon got brought his knees up to his chest and kept his face on the mattress.

"Please don't keep me waiting anymore," he begged. He felt Joe grab his hips and the larger man entered him slowly, letting him adjust to the invading girth. He let out a small whine as he was completely filled with it.

Colby sat transfixed as the two moved together perfectly. The sight was truly mesmerizing, and the sounds coming out of the pair made it all the better.

"Aren't you forgetting something, kid?" Joe quipped.

Shocked into action, Colby crawled to Jon while Joe pulled Jon up into a seated position. Joe's legs were now supporting all there weight with little effort exposing Jon to the youngest. He then shot Colby a wink and went back to the task of ravaging the man in his arms. Colby leaned forward and jerked Jon's dick a few times before swallowing as much as he could and proceeded to stroke his own length.

"Oh my God!" Jon wasn't going to last much longer. Not with the combined stimulation from both of his lovers. He felt like he was flying. His hands reached behind and grabbed onto Joe's arms for dear life and let himself fall into the most intense climax he had ever experienced. Colby swallowed his release and cleaned the softening organ as he stroked himself faster. Joe let out an inhuman growl and came inside Jon. Colby followed soon after.

The men collapsed on the bed. For an unknown amount of time, Jon lay on top of Joe while Colby nestled next to him. He had never felt so relaxed and safe in his life. After a while he felt a warm wash cloth clean him up, and the three settled down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Jon went down to the hotel gym for a quick workout while Joe was trying to figure out how to get some laundry done. He looked up from the pile of clothes when Colby approached him.

"Are you going to tell me what was up with you last night?" he asked.

Joe shrugged. "It wasn't anything, really," he replied casually. "Just some stupid shit on twitter."

"It didn't look like stupid shit when you were about to rip Jon's head off," Colby pressed. There couldn't be any room for resentment. Joe let out a frustrated noise and reached for his abandoned tablet. He brought up the image and showed it to Colby. It was a picture of Phil hugging an amused Jon from behind with the caption, "One big family 3". Natalia had apparently posted it.

"That asshole has been sniffing around Jon for a while now.,"Joe fumed. " What if he tries to get him to-"

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Colby laughed. "Don't look at me like that. He loves the both of us. He isn't going to walk away from what we have professional or otherwise." He smiled and blushed at his own comment. Joe didn't seem convinced, much to Colby's annoyance. "Look, stop being so paranoid! The way yo are acting, I'd almost think yo care more about the politics than Jon." A small pause. "You do care about Jon, right?"

Silence initially followed Colby's question.

"Joe?"

The Samoan let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Of course I care about him," he insisted. "Why else would I have come up with this. We need to look out for each other, that's all. And for all his coldness, he still is kind of naive, don't you think? I don't want anyone taking advantage of him."

"Right, we wouldn't want that, would we?" The irony rolled off Colby's tongue before he could stop it, and it didn't go unnoticed. It dropped between them like lead, and Joe growled in frustration.

"It's too late to back out now!" he snapped. "So just stick to what we have going. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I wanted to be with him!" Colby shot back. "I wanted to have something special. I don't care that he has feelings for you as long as you felt the same for him! For fuck's sake, tell me you feel the same way, because I can't live like this if you're lying!" Joe went to sneer something back when the door opened.

"Hey, guys, I just ran into Cena, and he said that Vince wants us to do a last minute media thing before we head home," Jon said before he headed towards the bathroom for a shower. He paused when he reached the door and looked back at his companions. "Is everything alright? I'm sensing a little tension in the room."

Colby forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing a little breakfast can't cure," He said soothingly. "We all know what this one is like when he doesn't eat." He reached over and slapped Joe on the arm good naturally. Jon smiled back.

"Don't worry, sweety," he cooed to the larger man in the room. "We'll get you something before we go do the boss' bidding." He laughed at his own dumb joke before heading in the bathroom.

As the door closed the two men glared at each other, but silently agreed that any anger between them would have to wait. But sooner or later, they had to make sure that what they had wasn't destroyed by Brooks, other people, or themselves.

A/N: So, what the hell are these guys up to, and will their own conflict get in their way? Read and review.


End file.
